The use of polycarbonate resins in admixture with various other additive components are well known and are currently widely employed in the manufacture of various thermoplastic molded articles.
In the process of extruding a composition for use in various molding techniques, such as, injection molding, compression molding, foam molding, extrusion and similar operations, the characteristics of melt flow is important as a measure of the relative amount of work energy input required to satisfactorily manipulate the molding composition.
Various additives have been utilized to increase the melt flow characteristics of molding compositions with varying degrees of success.
In the extrusion and molding of polycarbonates generally, it is desirable to obtain a molded product which retains a high degree of transparency. Consequently, it is a desirable object to obtain a suitable additive component in admixture with polycarbonate molding resins which component will improve the melt flow characteristic of such polycarbonates and, at the same time, allow the production of transparent molded products.
It has now been found that the incorporation of an amount of halocarbon oil, wax or grease into a polycarbonate molding resin substantially increases the melt flow characteristic of the resultant mixture while, at the same time, allowing for the production of transparent molded products.